


Good News

by InRaosLight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holidays with the Danvers Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InRaosLight/pseuds/InRaosLight
Summary: It's Christmas time at the Danvers' house, and Cat has a special gift for Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 7
Kudos: 124
Collections: Super Santa Femslash 2019





	Good News

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperCatShipper8104](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCatShipper8104/gifts).

> Merry Christmas to you! I hope you enjoy :-)

“Maybe I should wait,” Cat says as she paces, needing an escape for the restless energy currently coursing through her. She’s not comfortable in this house yet, not without Kara. There’s too much history here. Her family was never much good at that, and Cat still feels out of place when she sees the stark differences from her own life so clearly embedded in every aspect of this home.

Alex shakes her head from where she’s sitting, what’s become a familiar sight over the last thirty minutes or so. Cat knows she’s being ridiculous, but she can’t help herself. They had a plan, dammit. She’d swallowed her pride and roped Alex and Eliza into the whole mess with her, knowing it had to be perfect for Kara. The woman was too good for anything less.

And then some minor nuisance bank robber had to strike while Supergirl was away in Midvale. And of course the robber had to have alien weaponry, making it a DEO matter and requiring Supergirl’s help so no one could connect the hero with Kara Danvers, conveniently out of town with her family. Hell, even if no one connected the dots she had to be there. They couldn’t let the bad guys of National City think Supergirl took holidays.

All of which is perfectly reasonable, and a long-familiar refrain to the extended Danvers clan. They’ve all been called away for something at one point or another over the years, whether Cat on a business call or Kara and Alex on DEO business. Even Eliza’s been called away for an incident at her lab when a few samples were contaminated and threatened to ruin an experiment. It’s a fact of their lives, and they’ve all learned to deal with it.

“She’ll be back any minute now,” Alex promises, waving towards the kitchen. “Mom’s about to pull the first chocolate pecan pie out of the oven, and you know she’ll never miss that moment.”

Cat has to chuckle at that, knowing Alex has a point. The only thing more predictable than Kara’s goodness is her reaction to food. Especially her favorite foods, all 167 of them. Cat has a numbered list going on her phone, a collaborative effort with Alex to keep track of each new addition.

Still… “That doesn’t change the fact that the timing is off. There was a plan, Alex. A very good plan.”

“And it will still work. You’ve just got to take a few breaths and calm down a little. Carter, help me out here, buddy.”

“She’s right, Mom. You know the timing won’t matter to Kara.”

Carter’s quiet confidence is more calming than Alex had managed, if only because Cat knows everything has to be okay if she can make as many mistakes as she has in her life and still end up with a son like Carter. He’s the best thing that’s happened to her, and Cat loves seeing him open up around the unwavering support the Danvers family gives him.

And he has a point, she’s well aware of that. But if she focuses on anything other than the timing, than the way their plan has started to fall apart, then she’ll have to worry about the part she’s avoiding thinking about. The nerves that won’t go away tonight, no matter how well, or not, things go with Kara.

“What timing won’t matter to me?”

With her usual flair for showing up at exactly the right (or is it wrong, Cat can’t decide) moment, Kara clomps down the stairs. It’s faster and less visible for her to use the balcony off the spare room she’s sharing with Cat than it is to land in the yard or on the back deck and come inside that way. Plus, landing on the balcony means it’s easier for her to change before rejoining the family, and easier to catch a quick shower if the emergency involves concrete dust or anything worse.

“Cat had something to tell you,” Alex says instantly, waving for Carter to follow as they both leave the room and head towards Eliza in the kitchen.

Traitors, the both of them. That hadn’t been in the plan either.

Kara looks worried now, and Cat curses that damn bank robber one last time as she takes in the furrowed brow and careful once over Kara is giving her. She knows it’s not with her x-ray vision, she’d gotten a promise early on that Kara won’t use any of her powers on her without direct permission (keeping presents a surprise was impossible otherwise, lead-lined wrapping paper could only cover them once they were wrapped), but it’s still obvious she’s scanning for any hints.

Taking a deep breath and feeling grateful the timing worked out so she’d planned this early enough to avoid giving anything away to the searching look, Cat steps closer and takes Kara’s hand in her own. “I’m fine, darling. I promise.”

“Okay, then what do you have to tell me? Because the last time I saw Alex leave a room that fast, you were about to propose.”

“I should have remembered she has a habit of doing that,” Cat says with a wry smile as she thinks back to that moment. She’d been just as nervous that time as she is right now, as a matter of fact. “But we’re already married, so you know that’s not it this time.”

“What, then?” Kara asks, using their joined hands to pull Cat a little closer. “Because there aren’t many things better than hearing ‘will you marry me’ come out of your mouth.”

“What about ‘I’m pregnant’?”

Kara freezes at the words, her eyes fixed on Cat’s before drifting down towards her stomach. “You- you’re-”

“Pregnant,” Cat says again, resting their hands over her abdomen. It’s too early for a bump, but she imagines she can feel something anyway. A warmth, maybe? It’s probably just the emotions that come with knowing their child is in there, but Cat will take it, whatever it is. “You can look.”

Kara’s eyes take on that particular squint she gets whenever she uses her x-ray vision, and Cat watches with a smile as her face splits into a look of profound awe.

“You’re pregnant.”

Cat nods, not trusting her voice to remain steady if she tries to talk. She can see Alex peeking around the door frame from the corner of her eye, and she waves a hand to beckon their family in to join the celebration.

She may never know what she did to end up this lucky, but surrounded by so many people she loves and who love her in return, Cat knows it doesn’t matter. All that matters is this moment and the many more just like it that will come through the years.


End file.
